Dark Wonders
by glamorous-jade
Summary: Damon/Elena Stefan/OC After a spunky girl falls through a rabbit hole, there she discovers a different place called Wonderland What happens when Elena also comes across a rabbit hole and into Wonderland followed by the Salvatore brothers AU


Dark Wonders 

Chapter 1

By: glamorous-jade

I can hear the sound of the rain drops on my window frame, staring into space waiting for winter to end. All I can see is the wet grass in the backyard and I would almost feel the thunder rolling through the mountains from the distance.

"Claire, Claire…your friend is here." A voice from down stairs echoing to my room.

That was my foster mom Rachel calling my name. She took care of me since I was about five years old. My mom and dad died in a car crash when I was a little girl, I don't recall what they looked like but all I know is that Rachel isn't my real mother.

"Coming!" I shouted out down the hall as I was running down the stairs.

When I came down and got to the door I found my best friend Matt standing in front of me, with a sunflower. He had blonde wispy hair and brown eyes, he was tall. No really, he was about 6.5.

"Hey… um I got you a flower, I thought it would brighten up your day." He said with a soft smile.

"Aw, thank you, Sunflowers are my favorite." I also gave him a smile as I opened the door wider so he can come in.

"Nice outfit." He told me as he blushed a little and cleared his throat.

I looked down and I was wearing white skinny jeans and a dark t-shirt that had the band Paramore on it, with my long light-pink scene hair in a pony-tail and my eye liner covering my eyes.

"Oh…thank you." I told him as Rachel was still watching us.

"Do you want to go do something today in this crappy weather?" he asked me.

"Uh.. I have a test coming up and I need to study, sorry." I said to him witch I lied to him, I don't have a test and who study's for a test? I just didn't feel like talking to anyone today….

The reason why I didn't feel like talking to him today was because I needed to find out if I'm going to that stupid prom which I bet nobody will ask me to go with them, if I do go I wouldn't have fun nobody to dance with or talk to and if I don't go all the girls will make fun of me mostly the prettiest girl in school, Shay, she is the head cheerleader and she has the perfect family and the perfect boyfriend that I will never get.

"Oh…it's cool I understand um… talk to you later." He said as he was about to walk out the door.

"Bye see you tomorrow." I told him in a quiet voice as he began to shut the door with a small smile.

When the door shut I ran up the stairs and making me trip on the top stair witch made me slip, but I got up and ran back up through the hall way and into my room, I didn't know why I was running but I get my stress out by running or something like that.

I jumped on my bed and I felt like I wanted to sleep and it was 6:45pm.

I slowly closed my eyes and feel right to sleep.

I woke up hearing the sound of the rain still drumming on the roof top. I opened my eyes and felt exhausted as I got up and looked at my phone it was only 5:25am and that's when I usually get up for school to get ready and take a nice hot shower and stuff.

I went into the bathroom turned on the water and began to strip off my clothes. I had my radio on in the bathroom and my favorite song began to play. It was Katy Perry Part of Me.

"Days like this I want to drive away  
Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade  
You chewed me up and spit me out  
Like I was poison in your mouth  
You took my light, you drained me down  
But that was then and this is now  
now look at me"

I began to sing along to the confident song.

"This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no"

I turned off the water and got out of the steamy bathroom, I went into my closet and found black ripped skinny jeans, a white sweatshirt with thick black strips, and I put on black rose earrings and a set of black bracelet with a skeleton ring along with a hot hat and convers. I straightened my pink hair and sprayed bangs to make them puffy.

I put on my makeup eyeliner, shape stick and some purple eye shadow with a hint of black. When I was done with makeup I came down stairs to find a snack, I grabbed a banana and went back upstairs to see if I got everything for school I picked up my bag and leather jacket and left for school the last thing I heard before I went out the door was Rachel saying bye and I gave her a small smile and left.

I felt the rain on a head and quickly put on my hood. I always went through the woods to school it was a short cut from all the road work that has been going on. When I was heading to the wet forest I felt like I was being watched, I turned around and found nothing, turned back around and I jumped of fright but it was only my friend Matt. I hit him softly in the arm all he did was laugh.

"Ha, did I scare you?" he asked a bit cocky.

"Shut up...what are you doing here?"

"I missed the bus so now I'm your new walking buddy."

"Yay how great." That was my only response.

"So are you going to prom?" he asked with a serious face.

"I don't know, are you?"

"Yep, I'm going with Shay."

"SHAY…you're going with Shay?" I was a bit mad.

"Yep! Aren't I a lucky guy?"

"Uh I thought she had a boyfriend?"

"Nope they broke up two days ago."

"I don't get it, why do you like her?"

"No Claire I don't like her…I like you." He said to me as he looked me straight in the eye, I was so confused.

"What?" I said as he was still looking in my eyes.

"Claire the reason why I'm going to the prom with Shay is because she reminds me of you beautiful, smart, and funny but I knew you don't have feelings for me so I asked her to the prom."

"Matt look first she is nothing like me and I only think of you as a friend ok so just leave me alone right now please?"

Before I knew it he grabbed my hand, spun me around and kissed me on the lips but I only pushed away and ran through the woods.

I ran and ran and I can hear him running after me and calling my name but I ignored the sound of his voice and I lost him, I was almost out of breath and I was still running when I turned to see if he was behind me but before I knew it I feel into a dark hole, all I was seeing was the light closing up on me and the sound of crows croaking at me. Then I passed out to nothing but darkness.

**I'm new to this site and this is my first story ever. I really hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave nice reviews. Bye. **


End file.
